Issues
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Faberry Week Day 5: Bathroom - Quinn gets paired in the same room with Rachel, and that means they will share the bathroom. Quinn was in the middle of a relaxing bathtub moment when Rachel came in crying. Maybe trying to make friends with the one you tormented is not so bad after all.


They were in New York for Nationals. Quinn can't wait to get a nice warm bath and relaxation when she finally gets her room. But Mr. Schue is still arranging the pairs.

Then he stepped up and began announcing…

"Brittany and Mercedes…" Brittany clapped her hands as Mercedes smiled. Santana puts a scowl on her face.

"Puck and Sam…" the two boys bumped their fists.

"Finn and Artie…"

"Santana and Tina…"

"Kurt and Mike…" Mr. Schue announced.

Quinn already had a bitter feeling.

"Quinn and Rachel…" Mr. Schue finally announced.

Both of the girls kept shut and nodded.

The thing is that she has Rachel Berry as her roommate. Great… She is stuck with Rachel Berry, Diva wannabe, glee captain, and a blabbermouth. Yeah, Quinn is trying to tolerate and befriend Rachel and she is _still trying_. But she just hopes everything will turn out fine.

She just gave an annoyed groan and puts the key into the door. Finally! She is in the room. Quinn puts her luggage near the bed, already claiming her territory and went straight to the bathroom.

"Great," Quinn mutters as she closed the door and began to prepare a bubble bath. Then she began to strip. She neatly folded her clothes and went in the tub.

She sighs as the warm water and bubbles touched her skin. She needs this every day. It's like restoring the peace and order of her entire being. Aromatic Lavender and Chamomile filled the air, making her inner soul relax. She closes the shower curtain and begins to rest. When…

"Quinn?" Rachel called from the bedroom.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I borrow the room key? I will just go out for a while."

"Yeah. Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to her relaxation time.

She heard the door close and she leaned back the tub. Closing her eyes she began to snooze off somewhere far.

* * *

A few moments later, Quinn woke up with a loud slam of the door. How long was she in here? She thought. Then she began to hear sobs and sniffles in the bathroom. Rachel was crying.

Quinn felt some heaviness in her heart. It must be pity and sympathy. So, Quinn slowly moved the shower curtain and found Rachel wiping her tears in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Rach?"

Rachel jumped a little because of the sudden voice and looked at Quinn.

"Quinn… You are still here?" Rachel asked putting on a poker face.

"Obviously. Are you okay?" Quinn asked, still not moving on the bath tub.

"Y-Yeah." Rachel lied.

"I don't think so. Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn said unconvinced.

"N-Not really. I just broke up with Finn. But thank you for the offer, Quinn. It's nice to know you care." Rachel said in a hoarse voice.

Quinn suddenly felt her heart melt. Now she is beginning to worry about Rachel. Then she found herself asking, "Do you want to join me here? The water is still sort of warm. And the scent is really relaxing. It might help you calm down."

Rachel looked at her. "A-Are you sure? I mean that would mean we will see each other naked."

Quinn rolled her eyes."Rachel, we are both girls. It's no big deal. I could look away if you want to and you could do the same… I just think you need to loosen up a bit."

Rachel still hesitated but she nodded and stood up. Quinn closed the shower curtain back and closed her eyes. Then she felt Rachel sit in the tub with her.

"You could look." Rachel said shyly.

Quinn opened her eyes and saw Rachel covered in bubbles, sitting in front of her.

"So? How do you feel?" Quinn asked.

"You're right. This is nice and relaxing indeed," Rachel sigh.

"Good." Quinn nodded and went back to closing her eyes.

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Quinn opened her eyes and looked at Rachel. "Shoot."

"Can we be friends? Rachel asked and looked down.

"We are friends, Rachel. But not that close." Quinn sighed.

"Can we be close friends?"

"Sure. But I'm not promising you anything. I'm still trying, okay?" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded and lay back down.

"Thanks for letting me join you. I hope I get to know you more as a close friend." Rachel murmured as she gets lost with the aroma.

"Sure. You're welcome." Quinn said as she relaxes again.


End file.
